TUp Songfic Collection
by Creamoe
Summary: I'm just doing a series of songfic oneshots. I will write a new one as soon as the urge hits. These will be sad, happy, uplifting, and angsty. Please read and review!
1. Cancer

**A/N: It's me again. I've decided to do a series of songfics. They'll all be from a variety of artists and genres. You should definitely listen to this song as you are reading. It expresses the emotion a lot better than my writing. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Taz or Up, nor even this pretty little song.  
But that won't last. At least, not for long **

Song: _Cancer  
_Artist: _My Chemical Romance_

* * *

_Turn away  
If you could get me a drink of water  
'Cause my lips are chapped and faded_

"Go away! Vete!" I yell, my hoarse voice making it near impossible to do.

"Taz, you know very well that I can't do that-," he started. The one person I cannot face, no matter how much I need him.

"I don't want jou here, Up! Please, solo déjame en paz," I plead with him through the door.

_Call my Aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
And bury me in all my favorite colors  
My sister and my brothers, still_

"Is there anything at all I can do?" the sadness and concern in his voice almost pushing me to my breaking point.

Yes. You could come in here and tell me this cursed disease isn't plaguing my body. You could go back in time and tell me not to go to that nuclear power plant. Maybe, just maybe, this isn't happening and it's all one big dream.  
No. It's not. What am I doing? There's no point of lying to myself and trying to avoid the truth that has destroyed my future.

_I will not kiss you  
'Cause the hardest part of this  
Is leaving you._

I hear your footsteps fade away as my silence drags on. Know that I love you and I'm only doing this for the good of both of us. If I see you, I know, for sure, I'll break down.

_Now turn away  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body_

I'll break down, yes. But, there is no reason for you to see me like this. I want you to remember me as the tough sonuva bitch Taz, not the Cancer-laden Taz I am now.

_Oh, my agony  
Know that I will never marry  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go_

The Taz I am now is a scrawny little, hairless chica that barely reached her prime. I just want this pain to end. I want _your _pain to end.

_It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know  
That if you say  
(If you say)  
Goodbye today  
(Goodbye today)  
I'd ask you to be true  
('Cause I'd ask you to be true)_

This is not how I want my life to end. I want to be fighting alongside you, not against myself. My own body, the thing I thought I could trust the most, betrayed me. When all this ends, I just want you to stay strong. For me, for the crew, and most importantly, yourself.

'_Cause the hardest part of this  
Is leaving you_

Be true to yourself and realize that this was all me. None of it was your fault.

'_Cause the hardest part of this  
Is leaving you_

Goodbye, Up. Te amo. Con todo mi corazón. Por siempre jamás.

**A/N: So…did you like it? This was my first time writing a songfic and it's after midnight. Please, please, please review!**

** And pardon my Spanish. I've never taken a class in my life. All of those are from Google translate!**


	2. One Day Too Late

**A/N: I'm back with another one! Yet again, I'm just testing the water with these. I just want to see how well I can write them. Again, listen to the song!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the song**

* * *

Song: One Day Too Late  
Artist: Skillet

_Tick Tock, hear the clock countdown  
Wish the minute hand could be rewound  
So much to do and so much I need to say  
Will tomorrow be too late?_

***COMMANDER UP. PLEASE REPORT TO THE ADMIRAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY***

I slowly raise my head and glare at the speaker on the wall. They can't expect me to go! They must know I can't leave her, just lying there so helpless and vulnerable.

***COMMANDER UP. ADMIRAL'S OFFICE. NOW!***

Growling, I stand up, wipe a strand of sweaty hair from her face and kiss her forehead. I heave a great, big sigh and walk out the door.

_Feel the moment slip into the past  
Like sand through an hourglass  
In the madness, I guess; I just forget  
To do all the things I said_

"Up, please take a seat," Admiral Jay says to me. I oblige. "Now, I want a detailed description of what happened down there, especially to Lieutenant Taz.

I feel my heart clench and a feeling of longing come over me when he says her name. I need to be there for her right now.

_Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up  
One step behind, now I've made my mind up_

"There's not much to tell," I start, staring at the wall behind him. "We landed on the planet. All the scanners said there was nothing out there. You know Taz, always impatient," I allow myself a small smile. "Well, she ran out. I yelled for her to stop. I reached for her. I was just too slow. I don't know what attacked her. She just collapsed."

_Today, I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

"I needed to try harder. I should have anticipated it. I-I-I need to-,"

"Up, go. You need her as much as she needs you."

I stand up and grab his hand. "Thank you, sir," I say before I stalk out of the room.

_Today, I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late  
One day too late, one day too late_

As I walk back to the sick bay, I can't stop the worst case scenarios from entering my mind. It is these thoughts that sent me hurtling through the corridors just in time to see a curtain be drawn around you and to hear your monitors go haywire. I don't know if you hear me, but I scream your name as the doctors push me out of the room.

_Tick Tock, hear my life pass by  
I can't erase and I can't rewind  
Of all things I regret the most I do  
Wish I'd spent more time with you_

Here I am, 36 years old. Where has the time gone? It seems like only yesterday I was 23, a headstrong, young, lieutenant, and rescuing a 15 year old Hispanic girl.

_Here's my chance for a new beginning  
I saved the best for a better ending  
In the end I'll make it up to you  
You'll see, you'll get the very best of me_

When you wake up, I'm never going to leave your side. No matter how much it annoys you or how many times you try to get me away, I'll be here for you.

_Time passes by, never thought I wind up  
One step behind, now I've made my mind up_

I'll make my vows right here and now, if need be! I just cannot lose you. Who would I be without you? I'm never leaving you.

_Today, I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it _

I'm going to make sure you know everything. Every single thing I've been keeping inside for the past 12 years of knowing you. You just need to come back to me.

_Today, I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me. I hope you do, but it won't matter. As long as you're here, alive, with me, that's all I'll ever need.

_Your time is running out  
You're never gonna get it back  
So make the best of every moment  
Stop saving the best for last_

Carpe Diem. Seize the day. That's what we need to do with our lives. Time can change me, but I can't change time. We need to live our lives to the fullest every day.

_Today, I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

Bring it on World! You won't be able to take her. Not this little fighter. She still has a long life to live, and I will not allow you to steal it from her.

_Today, I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

I swear to you, Taz, that we will figure all this out. The rest of the crew is waiting. I'm the only one allowed back here. I need some good news to tell them soon!

_One day too late_

It's been hours Taz! Come on!

_One day too late_

Just a hint to the doctors to show you are alright.

_One day too late_

_Don't leave__ me, Taz! Te amo!_

_One day too late_

"Commander Up, sir? She's awake."

* * *

**A/N: I don't think I really like this one, but I'll upload it anyway. Please review! I really like to know what people think of my writing. It helps with the quality of it, I think.**

**Also, if there is a song you'd like me to do, just tell me the title and artist in a review or PM and I'll see what I can do.**


	3. I Know You're Gonna Be There

**A/N: Here's another songfic! I've been working a long time on this one. I got halfway through and completely lost inspiration. I couldn't get it to work at all! But, what else is there to do while pretending to do homework?**

**Song: I Know You're Gonna Be There  
Artist: Luke Bryan**

_I'm gonna put on my new shirt__  
__Shine up these old boots__  
__Take a deep breath__  
__Try to keep my cool__  
__I know you're gonna be there_

Today, our new head of the Galactic League of Extraterrestrial Exploration was to be inaugurated into office. It's been a year since that fateful day. The day of my injury. The day I lost myself. The day I lost you._  
__  
__I'm gonna have a couple drinks, just to knock off the edge__  
__Not too much, don't wanna make a fool of myself__  
__I know you're gonna be there, I know you're gonna be there_

I stand in front of my mirror and contemplate my reflection. My hair is now peppered gray due to the radiation treatments I had to go through after my "surgery" and my shoulders are slumped forward. I look like a broken man. I am a broken man.__

_And I'm gonna bring somebody I barely even know__  
__And when you turn my way, I'm gonna pull her in close__  
__And the crazy thing about it is I ain't into her at all__  
__I just wanna see if you still care__  
__I know you're gonna be there_

I tuck my chin to my chest and pull my shoulders back, trying my best to look like the man I used to be. The thing is, I don't know the man I used to be. I don't know the man that took down a Bird of Prey with his bare hands. He's a complete stranger to me, but, obviously, you still remember him. You remember a hero. __

_You love the band that's playing, you wouldn't miss them for the world__  
__All our friends are coming out and if I know one thing, girl, I know you're gonna be there__  
__Gonna walk right by that table where you always like to sit__  
__And when I run into you, it's gonna be an accident__  
__But, I know you're gonna be there_

You hate formal affairs, but I know even you would think twice about missing this event. Everyone is gonna be there and you wouldn't skip just to avoid seeing me. I know exactly where you'll be; the sixth seat from the left end of the bar. The seat to your right will be empty because the man it's reserved for will sit somewhere else. The one and only Commander Up.

_I'm gonna act like it ain't nothing, but another Friday night__  
__And you're just some old friend and I'm doing just fine__  
__Like I'm only going out to shake off another week__  
__Maybe see the boys and catch a buzz somewhere__  
__But I know you're gonna be there_

As I walk to an empty table, I nod tersely at you, secretly transferring what you look like tonight to memory. You shoot a fleeting glance at the stool next to you and look back to me, but I pretend I don't see and continue on to the table, feeling as if my feet were made of cinderblock. I hear my name being called and I turn to see Dr. Ritz waving me over to his table. It seems as if doctors were my only associates now.__

_And I'm gonna bring somebody I barely even know__  
__And when you turn my way, I'm gonna pull her in real close__  
__And the crazy thing about it is I ain't into her at all__  
__I just wanna see if you still care__  
__I know you're gonna be there, I know you're gonna be there_

My physical therapist, Journey, arrives and pulls up a chair next to me. She leans in and, in a whisper, she asks about my progress. I look at her indignantly and as soon as she puts a hand on my knee, I hear the scraping of wood against wood. Two seconds later there's a tap on my shoulder. "Up," you say, "may I speak to jou, _por favor_?" I get up without hesitation and follow you out into the abandoned hallway. You turn to me…..__

_I'm gonna put on my new shirt__  
__Shine up these old boots__  
__Truth is when I see ya, I don't know what I'll do_

And suddenly, I'm back in my room, getting ready for the ceremony. I look in the mirror one last time and walk out the door.

**A/N: Please review! And if you have a song for me to do, please request one. I just ask you to send me a summary of what you think would best fit the song!**


End file.
